User talk:Segalia
--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Segalia Welcome Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I'm Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic.Ask me anything if you need help!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Hope you're having fun. I'm Emma, but call me Deagy. Deagy 21:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Hi! I'm Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me Kailee. I hope you like the Redwall wiki! If you ever need a drawing, you can tell me, 'cause I like drawin' 'em! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 22:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! I noticed some very large similarities between us, I'm a sea/river otter, you travel Mossflower and other places, and travel the waters on a ship, same here, and your ships name, and my name are the same, Silverfalcon, Silver Falcon, well anyway hi ad I hope you like it here!--Avatar Silver So, you wanna fight? Welcome! Ooh, ooh! Welcome to Mossflower Country! I've been here longer than everybody who's talked to you except for Pinedance, so I know a lot about this wiki! Nice name, and I was wondering whether you'd like me to do a pictre of you? That's almost a custom of me, do a picture of just about everybody on the wiki. (Whoo, calm down Mauran!) If you would, just click here and scroll down until you find the "requests" section, and tell me exactly what you want, just follow in the footsteps of the other guys. Thanks and welcome again.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hi, thanks everyone. Silverfalcon earlier when I was looking on the wiki when i wasnt a member, i did realize, that we were similar, i already planned my account, but i kept it the same because its me, Segalia Riverstorm. Anyways, thanks again everyone. i'll look into the photo offers. --Segalia Sorry if the above is unclear. The computer wasnt working etc. Please read my fan fic-Segalia Riverstorm's voyage.--Segalia 11:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm almost done getting the rough sketch done. But, it's in a front view, so the bow obscures all of the nose, most of the mouth, and bits of the eyes. Is that okay?--Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Is head hair fur (like a pony tail) okay? I sketched it in, but I can erase it.--Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Finished the Drawing! Hope you like it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 22:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, but that's only for physical drawings, I can just do them straight on the computer for you. Like the latest ones with everything coloured in fully.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Pictures Hi. To upload your pictures, select the 'Upload file' button in the left toolbar under the menus. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The upload page explains it's pretty clearly. After you upload your files they are displayed. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) So do you want a picture?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ne'er mind.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the delay, I can't seem to find the time for your pic, even though it's the holidays. But I promise you, I WILL.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 23:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Here you go! Hope you likee! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Noticed other members have welcomed you and I wanted to add one of my own :) Hi, Segalia! I noticed other members have welcomed you and I just wanted to add a welcome of my own. Welcome to the Wiki; hope you enjoy your time here! This site's a lot of fun. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) update on redwall parodies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Article Probably because there is an article for Sister Rosabel. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Picture... I was thinking about the picture I did for you a while ago and was wondering if I could do a re-do? I kind of rushed it and I don't like the way it looks...would that be okay with you? Has any of the info changed? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, I fixed your picture problem :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) By me, he is a Lab, by Blue, he never said--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! The Lord of Bloodwrath is a wolf.--Lord of Bloodwrath 11:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I did, I've just been really busy. And now I have caught a wee cold. :| So it'll take a while...sorry. But school's good, thanks for asking! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Haha! Thanks, my reral B-day is tomorrow, but Merlosck just did that early I guess! Oh, did you see the Redwall Wars wiki? the adress to get to the sight is www.redwallwars.wikia.com, the www is optional, that is funny, I'm going glo-bowling tonight!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Its bowling at night with black lights and the balls are certain colors so they gloe--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Heyo. I am a mouse! :D In real life, (like, other than wiki life) I am a girl, but in my fan fics Merlock is a boy. Just cut and past this into the search: User:Midnight Rider. (not with the period) and to get to the shout box, click my widgets and you'll see the shoutbox icon. Just click that, and it'll apear in the left hand side of your screen. See u! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) random hi back! ;) randomness rules. lol whoo! I like glasses...lets start a fan club. LOL :D no, I dont start school until the first week in Sept. weeeeeeeee! though I cant wait,I really like school! honestly, I do! :D I know, I know, I'm weird. ha! I am doing goooooood, how bout you? :D nice talkin' with ya! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! here's how you make polls: first, put < poll > without the spaces, then the title of the poll, then the questions, and then end it with < poll / > without the spaces again. if that makes no sense, just push "edit page" on my user page, and look at how my poll is formatted. :D I hope I was some help, if any! :D cool, a glasses poll....like, do you wear cats-eyes, round, or square? (I wear square...awesomez) :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Could your sis draw me? The info she'll need is on my user page under 'Just in case'. Thanks, buddy.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Merlock is a brown mouse in a purple tunic. He has a short sword. He wears a black belt and no pants. (sounds awkward, but he IS an animal lol) That's pretty much it. Tell her thanks! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) UPdate RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) re: your tecnichal difficulty Yes I did help you. You forgot to put a / at the end of your poll. It should have been like this: . Just wanted to help out. Also I will add you on to the list. Bye! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! New pic! The last one was really bad, so here you are again: Tall, powerfully built, and pretty! Yay! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Haha Sorry about that. Sometimes I get swamped by update notifications. Yes, I like it. It's very good. It's fun seeing Pinedance in all these different styles. Tell your sis thanks for me!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 15:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Poll Do kitchen knifes, forks, spoons, scisorrs, pencils, and other such dangeous materials count as weapons? Umrag the Destroyer 21:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I know. BTW, your sig isn't right.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yo Update RTN. Ducks behind rock dodging raw tomato . . . Leave all weapons at you User Page PLEASE Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Tell ur sis it's fine. I understand, because we're really buisy too. Getting ready to go out of state this weekend. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Picture Hey m8 I just wanted to know when i could see the picture your sister drew for me. Thanks--Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!! hi seg...um as to me and OW doing that drawing...i dunno if i could do it but ow sure could...i'm mostly a Ferret artist...i haven't done anybody but Meeka for Months *punches Meeka*(Meeka: Hey!*rubs arm*)so i am very rusty when it comes to other animals..plus OW and i don't live in the same town so getting one of us to come over (especially now that schools starting)but we could probably pull it off! you'll have to see what Otterwarrior says though!lolz* ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Wow! I Google'd what you told me on the Shout Box. And 'EU' is the European Union, like Germany and France and Denmark. You were right on your user page; Never would have guessed! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) UPdate uNsungShieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) The Picture is FINALLY DONE!!! :D Here's the pic. Hope ya like it! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Unsung is offically done! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi there Segalia! I was looking at your signature and realised that the link to your talk page was not working :( It looks like this: [[User talk:Segalia| Beware the Warrior! So you can see coding and it doesn't link...that's because when you see it like this: [[User talk:Segalia| Beware the Warrior! You will notice that there are no closing brackets. :O But that is easy to fix: [[User talk:Segalia| Beware the Warrior!]] You just have to add the little brackets in. And now it looks like this: Beware the Warrior! Taadaa!! Sorry, the HTML coding weasel that lives in my brain starting screaming when he saw that...he gets annoying sometimes xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC)